1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cleaning device for cleaning a vehicle mirror in order to maintain proper visibility of the mirror surface, such as a fender mirror or door mirror and the like, and in particular to a cleaning device for removing water drops, ice, frost, mist and the like from the mirror surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An example of this kind of vehicle mirror cleaning device is disclosed in Japanese Laid Open Utility Model Sho-61-30552. FIG. 4 herein is a cross sectional view of that vehicle mirror cleaning device for a mirror mounted to the exterior of the vehicle.
The mirror comprises a mirror main body 32 carrying a glass mirror 31. Between the back mirror main body 32 and its support stay 33, an ultrasonic vibrator 34 made of ceramic is provided. To this ultrasonic vibrator 34, an operating switch 35 is connected, the switch controlled from the interior of the vehicle. Between the ultrasonic vibrator 34 and operating switch 35, a driving circuit 36 and power supply source 37 are connected in series.
The driving circuit 36 is for amplifying a signal generated by an oscillator and transmitting it to the ultrasonic vibrator 34 for vibrating the latter. That mirror cleaning device utilizing a conventional ultrasonic vibrator may operate as follows.
When water drops and the like are adhered on the mirror surface, the ultrasonic vibrator 34 is vibrated by operating the operating switch from within the car interior. The vibration of this ultrasonic vibrator 34 can remove the water drops and the like from the mirror surface by vibrating the entire body of back mirror main body 32.
However, in order to remove completely the water drops by said ultrasonic vibrator 34, the ultrasonic vibrator 34 should be vibrated by an effective vibrating mode to pulverize the water drops by the vibration of the mirror 31.
Further, the electric terminal mounted to the ultrasonic vibrator 34, vibrates with the predetermined vibrating frequency, whereupon as a result, the solder connection of the lead wire and electrode is broken, or the wire is cut. Therefore, it has been required to make the structure connecting the electrode of the ultrasonic vibrator 34 with the lead wire to be anti-vibrational.